Top 10 Canon Character Shippings
There are A LOT of shippings in just the Sonic Universe alone. Here's my top 10 list of canon characters ONLY. (I'll make another list for our characters at a later time) Number 10 Vector and Vanilla I couldn't help it. This one was too funny to pass up on not including. XD Number 9 Shard and Nicole If you don't know these 2, they're from the Archie comics. A robot and an artificial lifeform. Thank Jules for telling me about this one. Number 8 Silver and Blaze It's kinda hard to come up with a better match for Silver. They both hail from the future and are best friends at that time. Nobody else is near that close to either one of them as the other. Number 7 Knuckles and Rouge This is a classic game of Cops and Robbers. But if I remember right, they were hints of this in Sonic X. Sounds suspiscious if you ask me. Number 6 Sonic and Sally To be honest, I never really liked Sally. The only reason I'd ship this is because of the TV show and the archie comics. Otherwise, I'd be ready to throw Sonic at someone else. Number 5 Tails and Cream We all knew this was coming. These 2 get along rather well and despite their young ages, both have accomplished feats that you can't sneeze at. Tails is an eight-year-old plane mechanic and Cream is a 6-year-old gardener. Number 4 Scourge and Rosy Yep, this is the anti-Sonic and the anti-Amy. I just like this pairing more than most. Call me weird, sick, twisted, or crazy, but I like this one. And that's the bottem line because Dio said so. Number 3 Jules and Aleena Well, this one is weird. Let me explain: They are the parents of 6 of my characters. Nuff said. Number 2 Tails and Cosmo THIS WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING NUMBER 1! If you saw the episode where Tails had to fire the Chaos Cannon at Cosmo in Sonic X, you would understand why I would ship these 2. (Tails flat-out cried and refused to do it for about 2 to 5 minutes) Honorable Mentions Sonia and Shadow Manic and Amy Chris and Elise (XD) Number 1 Shadow and Amy Shadow and Amy has THE most evidence of happening. (Outside of Jules and Aleena) BUT, I HAVE A DIO THEORY! Okay, when we compare characters, who most resembles a combination of these 2? The answer is... Silver! He comes from the future, right? Well what if I told you that I have pretty good reason to think that Shadow and Amy are his parents! (Or at least are related to him) Look at the simularies: Silver has a fur chest, like Shadow. While his quill style reminds you of Amy's. But there is more... crediable evidence. Amy has green eyes, right? Shadow has orange eyes, right? Well Silver has yellow eyes. According to my research, if green and orange mix, it would make a dark shade of yellow. Still not convinced? Amy is right handed, and so is Shadow and Silver. If the parents are right-handed, the child has a good chance of also being right-handed. Need even more evidence? Silver fights for peace and justice, right? Well if you treat Amy wrong, you'll get a hammer to the face. Sounds about the same, right? Well, what if we add in the fact that Shadow fought for the injustice Black Doom put on Earth. Shadow fights for justice, Amy fights for peace on Mobius, and Silver fights for BOTH. Still not convinced, despite all of this evidence? Well the only thing I have left to use is a thing said by Ian Flynn, the creator of the Archie comics. He stated in an interview about Silver that "Based on the patterns, Silver is most likely a decendent pf Shadow and Amy". The ONLY problem with this theory is that SIlver comes from 200 years in the future. So here's my complete theory: While Silver most likely isn't a son of Shadow and Amy, it is likely that he is a decendent of them. (Dio) Well, that took awhile. Now I have to go and play Sonic Adventure 2. Biolizard... I"M BAAACKKK! Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Lists Category:Shippings